Chaude Rencontre LEMON
by Lullabymoon44
Summary: Bella est nouvelle à Forks et s'ennuie un peu, au détour d'une ballade peut être saura t'elle se divertir...


**CHAUDE RENCONTRE- LEMON- OS**

J'étais un peu perdue dans cette nouvelle ville, je ne connaissais personne a part Jacob Black, un ami d'enfance que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années ! De plus Forks était loin d'être dynamique et jeune, pour faire des rencontres ce n'est pas le top !

Enfermée dans ma chambre je me décidais à sortir pour me dégourdir les jambes, la forêt se trouvait au pied de ma maison, il me suffisait de suivre les sentiers et je ne me perdrais pas.

Au bout d'un long moment de marche je sentis la chaleur et la fatigue s'emparée de moi, je décidais de me trouver un coin ou me reposer.

J'avais marché assez longtemps pour atteindre l'autre côté de la forêt, la mer s'offrait à ma vue. Une plage tranquille et déserte. Je décidais qu'un plongeon ne me ferait pas de mal, mon jean glissa le long de mes jambes et mon t-shirt se retrouva au sol, ainsi que ma lingerie. Complètement nue je me plongeai dans la mer.

L'eau glacée s'insinua en moi, rafraichissant chaque partie de ma peau. Je sentis des frissons parcourir mon corps et le bout de mes seins se fit plus dur. Je retournais m'allonger sur le sable et laissais ma main glissé vers le bas de mon ventre. Je commençais par titiller doucement le bouton de mon intimité, la chaleur repris vite le dessus, et j'entrepris de malaxer ma poitrine, le plaisir s'insinuait en moi.

Soudain j'entendis des pas. J'ouvris les yeux et vis un jeune homme à la peau doré en train de me regarder, il ne portait qu'un short et l'absence de t-shirt laissait apparaitre ses muscles. Le rouge envahis mes joues, il m'avait vu… J'étais sur le point de me relever quand le garçon s'accroupit auprès de moi et caressa ma peau dénudée. Je le laissais faire, conscient qu'un inconnu était en train de me toucher.

Sa bouche se posa sur mes seins et je sentis sa langue titiller mon téton, il le lécha puis le mordis. Sa mains brunit glissa vers ma chatte et entra en contacte avec mon clitoris, il commença par des pincements espacés et je ne pus m'empêcher d'arquer mes hanches. Je voulais qu'il aille plus loin….

L'inconnu se fit plus entreprenant et plongea deux doigts en moi, tout en continuant à malaxer mon clitoris avec son pouce, il commença à ramoner l'intérieur de mon corps m'arrachant des cris de plaisirs. Il continuait à suçoter mes tétons quand sa langue suivis le chemin entre mes seins et descendis.

Elle commença à me laper consciencieusement, il savait jouer avec le bout de celle-ci, s'attardant sur mon point de jouissance. Ces mains prirent mes fesses, me portant jusqu'à sa bouche. Je me laissais envahir par le plaisir, écartant les jambes sans honte, le laissant boire le liquide chaud qui s'écoulait de moi, j'étais trempé tellement c'était bon. Je saisis ma poitrine à laquelle je m'agrippais, j'y étais presque, la jouissance était proche, sa langue râpeuse repris les mouvements tel un chat qui boit du lait, il me léchait moi, mes jambes se crispèrent et je poussais un cri. L'orgasme.

Pleinement satisfaite je voulais remercier cet inconnu comme il le fallait. Je retournais la situation et lui arrachais son short inutile qui cachait son trésor. Il ne portait pas de caleçon, son engin se présenta à moi, se dressant fièrement n'attendant que ma bouche. Je commençais par léchouiller le bout de son gland déjà humidifié. Ma langue fit des ronds autour de celui-ci et je l'entendis.

_**-Oh oui c'est bon, continue ma belle.**_

J'aimais qu'on me parle pendant les moments érotiques, ces paroles ne firent qu'accroitre mon désir. Je plongeais sa queue dans ma bouche l'avalant goulument. Une de mes mains tenait le magnifique trophée, le faisant rentrer et sortir de ma bouche de plus en plus vite…. Pendants que l'autre malaxait le reste de son intimité. Sa main se posa sur ma tête pour guider le rythme, je le sentit s'agripper à mes cheveux.

_**-Hm… Oui plus vite… comme ça…. Prend la dans ta bouche, suce la.**_

Je la suçais, je la léchais, comme un dessert glacé délicieux. Il se crispa et son bassin commença des mouvements dans ma bouche, il voulait diriger.

_**-Oh oui ma belle, avale ça !**_

Au même moment il envoya un dernier coup de bassin et je sentis un liquide sucré envahir ma bouche, je finis par embrasser son gland et le lâcha doucement. Des bras musclés me ramenèrent vers le torse de mon inconnu. Il glissa sa langue dans la mienne ne semblant pas rassasier par nos préliminaires. Il se releva et me pris, me collant à plat ventre contre un rocher et se glissa derrière moi.

Je sentis son souffle chaud dans le creux de mon oreille. Il glissa un doigt dans mon antre, intensifiant l'humidité qui si trouvait déjà.

_**-T'es prête à jouir ?**_

L'attente était interminable, je voulais le sentir en moi pour soulager le feu de ma chatte.

_**-Oui je t'en supplie prend moi.**_

Au même moment le bout de son gland titilla mon entrée, il jouait avec ma patience. Il rentra doucement et ressortit aussitôt, m'arrachant un soupir de frustration. Puis il revint et sa queue pénétra en moi doucement, facilement. Une de ses mains vint se poser sur mes hanches tandis que l'autre jouait avec mon téton. Il me plaqua encore plus contre le rocher, j'étais soumise à lui.

Son bassin envoya un coup sec et je fus enfin soulager, j'en voulais encore et criais pour qu'il le comprenne. Il commença un va et vient violent en moi qui transperçais mon corps. C'était si bon. Je mouillais tellement que je sentis un liquide chaud coulé le long de mes lèvres.

_**-Oh oui t'aime ça ! Tiens encore !**_

Il me tenait littéralement, j'étais à sa merci et j'aimais sa ! Il me retourna et m'allongea sur le sol, pris mes jambes et les arqua pour les placer sur ses épaules. Il reprit sa pénétration, toujours plus forte, toujours plus intense. Sa main insidieuse vint caresser le bout de mon clitoris, me faisant monter au 7ème ciel, j'entrepris de malaxer ses testicules, les tenant fermement dans mes mains tout en les tournants doucement.

Je voyais son visage se crisper, il résistait mais pas pour longtemps… Je l'allongeais sur le dos et m'empalais littéralement sur son sexe. Surpris par mon iniative il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et me laissa faire.

Mes hanches se mouvèrent avec ardeur secouant son corps de frisson, ses mains se posèrent sur ma poitrine, la malaxant, l'agrippant. Je relâchais ma tête en arrière, mut par des sensations nouvelles. Je commençais à sautiller sur lui, sentant sa queue toute droite qui jouait son rôle à merveille. Son visage se crispa soudain et un cris rauque s'échappa de sa gorge.

_**-Je vais tout lâcher !**_

_**-Oui va si !**_ Hurlais-je !

Il s'étendit sur moi et je sentis les secousses de sa queue envoyé tous son jus. Il s'étendit à côté de moi le sourire aux lèvres tandis que je caressais son torse.

_**-Au fait moi c'est Jacob Black.**_

Le nom me frappa aussitôt !

_**-Et moi Bella Swan !**_

Nos regards se croisèrent et nous nous laissâmes gagner par un fou rire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Premier LEMON: <strong>_

_**Votre avis?**_

_**Lullaby!**_


End file.
